Never Land Lillian
by ImperfectBibliophile07
Summary: Tiger Lilly (as an OC) found herself back in Neverland when Greg and Tamara kidnapped Henry. Will she survive round two with Peter Pan? *I do not own OUAT characters* Updates will be sporadic as I am a struggling college student Warning: There is a good chance this will turn into a dark romance with some triggers on abusive relationships as it goes on
1. Chapter 1

The ground of Neverland was a rough landing. Lilly recognized the place as soon as she felt the dirt against her hands. The magic of the island pulsed under her skin. It all felt the same as before.

But, Lilly knew she couldn't let Greg and Tamara take Henry without a fight and now here she was. In the place she least wanted to be, in a place she worked so desperately to escape the first time. Part of her felt it wasn't a coincidence they didn't fight so hard against her when she came to save Henry. It was almost like they planned on her coming.

Panic seized her chest almost like instinct as soon as she looked up at her surroundings. The ground felt like it was shifting under her body and she desperately fought the feeling of nausea. She couldn't control it as her eyes felt hot with threatening tears, but she always felt so weak crying.

The next moments happened in a blur. She couldn't hear anything it was as if her ears were stuffed with cotton, but next she knew the lost boys were advancing from the shadows threatening Greg and Tamara. Lilly caught an exchange between Greg and a tall blonde boy about being the home office. They wanted Henry, that's what this was.

"You idiots," Lilly found herself speaking. "You were played by him."

"By who?" Greg shouted.

"Peter Pan," The blonde boy laughed and she remembered his name like an instant of a light bulb flickering on. Felix.

Not a moment later Lilly noticed Henry missing. Lost boys scattered. In a split moment, Lilly caught the gaze of Felix and she made the decision to run. Run as fast as her legs could take her.

"Let her go," She heard Felix say, and he raised his voice for the last part. "He'll find her."

The words chilled Lilly to the core as she ran. She was trembling and her skin stung from the leaves and branches whipping her body. She didn't know exactly where she was, but she knew if she kept running in one direction she would find a coastline eventually.

She was running so fast and it was so dark she didn't realize she was at the edge of a cliff until it was too late. Her foot slipped off the rocky edge as she tried to stop herself. Lilly blindly grasped for a rock, a root, something to anchor her as she slipped off the side. To her luck, she got a hold of a root, but it was quickly breaking at her weight.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she tried to pull herself up, but she felt the snap of one of the roots and she fell an inch further down. She shrieked in response, fear coursing through her veins.

"Grab my hand," a voice spoke. Every inch of her body seemed frozen in that moment as a warm hand grabbed hers. "Give me a hand."

Lilly was pulled back to land, saved by Henry and... a familiar face. One she never wanted to see again, one that haunted her nightmares.

"He's a lost boy, he's trying to help me get away from Pan," Henry whispered. "Are you okay? Is he trying to get you too?"

"I'm fine," Lilly managed to choke out, though she felt as if she was having a heart attack. "I don't think Pan is trying to find me."

Lilly watched the "Lost Boy" as she spoke, and when Henry wasn't looking, he tapped his lips gently with his index finger.

"Are you okay?" The "Lost Boy" said loud enough for Henry to hear. He rubbed her hand gently where he grabbed her to pull her up. "I hope I didn't grab your hand too hard. I'm sure I can find something to heal it if it bruises."

"I'm fine," Lilly said harshly. His face was serious, but his eyes were mischievous. Like he knew exactly how scared she was and was playing to it.

"Henry was just about to help us get over this drop-off. We have pixie dust. You'll come with us won't you?"

Lilly hesitated, but she had to stick with Henry.

Once the three got to the other side. Henry wrapped his arms tightly around Lilly.

"Are you hurt at all?" Lilly whispered, studying Henry's face.

"No, but now that I think about it I never told you my name," Henry looked back to the boy.

"You didn't need to. I already knew it," the boy smiled, but it wasn't a sweet smile like before, now it seemed almost threatening.

Felix was right. Pan would find her.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're Peter Pan," Henry whispered horrified at the realization. Lilly felt all the muscles in her body tense painfully as she tried desperately not to show she was afraid.

"Oh yes I am, and Tiger Lilly," the green eyed boy chuckled. "It is so great to see you again my little lost girl, aren't you thankful I saved your life? Again?"

_He used to call me his little lost girl._

His tone was mocking, but Lilly could tell by the look in his eyes he was happy to see her. After finally escaping from Neverland to the Enchanted Forest through means of magic she did not understand, the curse ripped Lilly to Storybrooke. Her curse name, Lillian, Lilly. No one in Storybrooke knew Lilly's backstory, and that was for the best. It wasn't exactly a happy tale.

Lilly had been the daughter of the Chief from a tribe that lived in the woods in the Enchanted Forest. One night she wandered off too far and was snatched by the shadow. Pan wanted a "mother" for the lost boys. She lived some of the best and worst moments of her life on this island.

Lilly moved herself in front of Henry protectively.

"You're Tiger Lilly?" Henry said hesitantly. "So you knew who he was the whole time?"

"Yes," Lilly admitted.

"Why didn't you say something?" Henry backed away from her.

"Because she's afraid of me, Henry." Pan approached Lilly smoothly resting a hand on her shoulder and the other at her chin, turning her head to him. "Isn't that right? You know, I knew you would come back to me Tiger Lilly."

"I am not afraid of you," Lilly hissed, though truthfully she was. He was much more powerful than he looked.

"Tiger Lilly and I used to be such good friends Henry. In fact, some called her the Queen of Neverland." Pan watched Henry's facial expressions closely. Lilly knew his tactics, he was going to attempt to make a wedge between herself and Henry.

"They did," Lilly spoke up. "I looked after this island like it was my own. Pan and his boys aren't the only ones who live on this island and I made sure that there was peace as Pan is rather incompetent at doing it himself."

Her comment earned a green eyed glare and Lilly felt rather proud of herself in that moment. It was true though, Lilly often spent her days traveling the island when she lived on Neverland, usually in attempts to get away from the boys. By traveling she met a lot of fairies, mermaids, and other residents of the island. She often wondered what happened to one of her mermaid friends when she left Neverland.

"She was a rather good queen if I may say." Pan clenched his jaw after he spoke, watching Lilly as she moved back to Henry.

"Henry listen to me," Lilly whispered, she rolled her eyes as she heard Pan sigh in annoyance. "Do whatever he says and he won't hurt you okay? Promise me you'll think through before you make decisions."

"I promise," Henry gave Lilly a hug.

"You think I would hurt Henry? I'm offended." Pan rested his hand on his chest with fake shock on his face.

"If you know what is best for you, you won't." Lilly bit her lip as she turned back to Pan.

"Did you grow a backbone in Storybrooke? Or was it in the Enchanted Forest when you left me?" Pan's tone turned dark as he stared her down. Lilly flinched when he moved his hand to run it through his hair. Lilly's mouth fell agape unsure of a response. He seemed pleased when she did not respond.

"Felix," Pan called. "Take Henry and show him around. Tiger Lilly and I have some business to discuss."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

"Do you remember this place?" Pan instructed Lilly to follow him after Felix rushed Henry away. Lilly hated the feelings bubbling in her chest. Anxiety, guilt, fear, and longing. Longing for the life she used to have with him but knowing it was toxic.

"Yes," Lilly muttered.

"Tell me where we are." His eyes studied her so intently she could feel her skin burning under his gaze.

"This was our hangout." Lilly gestured to the large tree before them. It had so many branches sticking out like a ladder. Far up into the branches was a little house. He had built it for her, like he cared for her.

"That's where you're wrong Tiger Lilly, this wasn't _just_ our hangout. This was our... escape." Pan reached for Lilly's waist but she pulled away. Unsettled, she turned her back to him.

Her breath was hitching as she exhaled. Her nerves twisted in her stomach. Lilly shuttered when she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her into his chest.

"You used to love me," he purred in her ear. Lilly paused for a moment, he always smelled like pine and that brought her unwanted memories of their previous relationship.

"I don't love you," Lilly hissed, coming out of her mind. She violently yanked herself out of his grasp and began walking again.

"I don't believe you. I think you're denying what you're heart says," Pan raised his voice. "I think you're scared of me and yourself. We were so...powerful... together. Do these _strangers_ mean more to you than I did?"

"You're a _monster_," Lilly finally snapped. "These children. You keep them and you put them through torture."

"They chose to be with me," he spat. "They wanted this."

"I didn't want this." Lilly's chest was heaving. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and her fists were bound up tightly. "I didn't."

"Come here," Pan said, his voice was gentle but his eyes were cold. As if she couldn't control her body, Lilly walked into his arms, he rested his chin on her head. "I know you didn't want this, but I took you in when they left you for dead. My Tiger Lilly."

Lilly felt conflicted. It was true. When he found her in Neverland she was injured. Lilly did not remember much from how she got to Neverland other than the pain she felt when she came to consciousness.

Pan had been tending to her wounds in his tent. He was so gentle with her then, it could have fooled anyone of his sadistic nature. Anyone would have falling in love with him, but she didn't show him. No, she argued with him. She fought him. She stood up to him. She loved him and she hated him. She still loved him and hated him.

He called her Tiger Lilly because he loved her fire.


End file.
